Null Void
'Null Void '''is the second movie of the anime, ''Colbalt Stars. It takes place between episodes 9 and 10. After being banished to the Casto Dimension, Brussel Jr. plans on avening both his father and himself by getting revene on Demon King Byson and his father's legend for ruining what he was suppose to get. He travels to the Demon World in search for him. This forces Uno, Yuki & Talio to travel into the Demon World to stop Brussel Jr. from sending Uno's father into the Null Void. Overview Out in the Casto Dimension, a Yakian named Brussel Jr. has plotted revenge for the past 30 years. Now ready to take action, sets out to the Demon World with his henchmen. When they get there, they immediately search the entire realm for him. Eventually, Brussel Jr. finds Byson Hukara and takes him captive. After revealing to have used the Colbalt Stars for immortality and eternal youth. Byson, needing help, sends a distress call to the Human World directly to his son, Uno Hukara. Confused of who is calling him, Uno eventually decides to set out and save the mysterious person out in the Demon World with the help of Yuki Anora and a reluctant Talio Satoke. When they arrive there, they begin the search for the ones responsible for capturing the hostage. Uno and Yuki goes off one way and Talio goes off another. Talio searches far and wide and eventually finds three men, staring him down to the core. Talio comes face to face with Chili, Salsa & Relish. As he engages battle with the three, he quickly finds himself in a tough spot when he discovers how powerful they really are. Relish kicks Talio in the face and then the other two blasts down on him, defeating him. They then head back to the palace. Meanwhile, Uno and Yuki are exploring the Demon World and how creepy it is. As Yuki wants to turn back and head home, Uno feels like he has seen the Demon World before. Eventually, the two shows up at palace and enters it. After going through it for a while, the duo finds Brussel Jr. and what appears to be a blue-haired demon. Recognizing the figure, Uno realizes that it is his father who asked for his help. Brussel Jr. surprised at this, plans on killing Uno as well, for being the heir to the throne. Brussel Jr. gets Salsa, Relish & Chili on him. As Uno struggles to beat the three, he is saved by Talio, who has come back for revenge. Talio then agrees to take on Chili as Yuki fights Salsa and Uno gets Relish. As the trio fights the henchmen, Brussel Jr. continues on with beating down on Byson. Eventually, Talio kills Chili with a Twin Dragon Kick to the jaw followed by the stomach. Uno then battles it out with Relish for a while until he gets himself beat down. Uno then manages to trick Relish and kicks him straight in the face. Relish hits a column to where it falls on him, crushing him. As Yuki is being chased down by Salsa, Uno rushes to her aid and knees him in the neck into Talio to where Talio kills him with a single slash. Uno then tells Yuki to take care of his wretched father, Uno and Talio goes after Brussel Jr. When they reach him, he compliments them. The two then proceeds to beat down and thrash Brussel Jr. After a while, Brussel Jr. transforms into his super form and starts thrashing Talio and Uno all around. Eventually, the two are forced to summon all of their energies to defeat him. After beating him for a bit, he finally powers up and unleashes the Null Void. As Uno and Talio are about to be sucked up into the Null Void, Yuki gets very angry and jumps head first at Brussel Jr., sending him inside of the Null Void. After all the commotion is over, Uno, Talio and Yuki heads back to the Human World, as Byson plots to get his revenge on his son. Category:Movies